This Mind Of Mine
by Nolita Faerietale
Summary: Hermione has a dangerous secret. A secret which could change everything. What is it?
1. Prologue

**Title:** This Mind of Mine

**Author: **NolitaFaerietale

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle Jr.

**Word Count:** 465

**Prologue**

What if I were to tell you that I have a secret? A secret which could change the outcome of the whole world? A secret that could save all of us? Would you want to know? Of course you would. It is in human nature to need to know every gossipy detail about everything and everyone; especially a secret as juicy as this. But, if you had this secret, you wouldn't want anyone else to know either. Trust me, I know. I've lived with it for five years now and there hasn't been a day in which I don't regret my mistake. A day in which I don't regret _not telling_. My mind has literally been plagued by it.

Are you ready for it? Are you ready to know this horrible secret? You are, are you? Well fine, here it is. Lord Voldemort is still alive. Wait, it gets better (or technically, worse.) There is still another horcrux in existence and I know exactly where it is. Or, shall I say, _who_ it is. It's me. Hermione Jane Granger. I am a living, breathing, muggle-born of a horcrux. Voldemort's younger self, Tom Riddle, is currently living inside of me.

I know, I know. I sound crazy. Absolutely bonkers. But, I swear to Merlin, it is true. I can see him in my mind, I can hear him speak to me. I can even feel his spells! And, worst of all, I am almost positive that I am in love with him. To Tom, I am just a tool. A pawn in this game of chess that he, apparently, has all planned out. Harry said that Tom has always managed to charm people into doing exactly what he wants and I'm living proof of that right now. I am am in love with Tom Riddle. With Lord Voldemort and there is no way in hell that I will allow Harry, Ron, and all of the members of the Order hurt Tom. Tom will ensure my safety just as I ensure his.

I can practically hear your thoughts already. 'Hermione Granger, smartest witch of our generation, in love with You Know Who?! Protecting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?! Surely you jest!' But, I jest not. In fact, I only tell you this because I must tell someone before I truly go insane. Even if all you are is a replica of Tom Riddle's original horcrux. . . His diary.

So, what do you have to say? Am I as pathetic as I think I am? Wait, before you judge me, I suppose I should tell you the whole story. Tell you how Tom and I came to be. . .

It was in the middle of second year and I was investigating the mysterious diary that Harry had found. . .

A/N – Well, here is the prologue! I know it isn't much, but I am absolutely horrid at writing prologues, prefaces, etc. I'm only writing it, because I feel that it would be best for this story.

I will be posting Chapter One along with this, and I will try and add a chapter as often as possible.... Depending on how many reviews I get. I would like at least five a chapter, but I know that reviews are hard to come by on sites such as this.

I would really appreciate reviews though. Just a little note telling me what I need to work on would be excellent. And reviews tend to encourage me to write faster! *wink wink nudge nudge*

Thank you,

NolitaFaerietale


	2. Discovery

**Title:** This Mind of Mine

**Author: **NolitaFaerietale

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle Jr.

**Word Count:** 3056

**Chapter One**

**Discovery**

Hermione growled in frustration has she tossed the diary down on the desk in the library. She had tried every possibly spell that she could think of and had researched in every single book she could get her hands on. Including the ones that had absolutely nothing to do with the correct topic! At this rate, Luna Lovegood could probably tell her more about the diary than she could! A long sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the dark, worn, brown cover of the book. Who was Tom Riddle and what was so important that he felt the need to make sure none of secrets, that none of his thoughts would be discovered? What was so horrible that he felt the need to hide. And more importantly, how on earth did he encase his thoughts like this!

Long, slender fingers swiftly flicked through the book looking for a clue of some kind. Looking for anything! Nothing, there was absolutely nothing in this diary. Hermione tangled her fingers in her hair and rested on her elbows as she stared down at the yellowing pages. She knew their was a good chance that the diary was probably never used and she was just wasting her time, but she knew that it couldn't possibly be true. The journal was clearly old. No one kept a diary for this long and never wrote a single thing down, much less toss it in an unused girl's bathroom with their name clearly written on the cover.

"Tell me your secrets, Mr. Riddle," Hermione whispered, "What are you hiding?" Shaking her head, Hermione pushed the book to the side and took out several feet of parchment, her favourite quill that was made from the feather of a swan, and a fresh bottle of ink. She had school work to do and she couldn't waste all of her time on the journal, no matter how tempting the idea was.

Pulling out her potions book, she quickly turned to page 258 and browsed over all of the alternative methods for making Infirmus Vita, the sickness potion. Hermione lightly sucked on the tip on her quill and frowned at the potions description. It was a horrid potion and she could not see why anyone would ever want to make it much less use it on someone. Of course, this would be the kind of potion Professor Snape would expect a four foot essay on.

Hermione set the quill down and reached over to the small bottle of ink. Her soft, brown eyes continued scanning the ingredients of method three of the potion as she moved to open the bottle. A frown crossed her face as the cap wouldn't budge. Her eyes begrudgingly traveled to the bottle and she peered carefully at the seal trying to figure out why it wouldn't open. Grabbing her wand, Hermione carefully pointed at the seal and had just begun to whisper diffindo, the severing spell, when someone bumped into her chair causing her to lose grip of the bottle. Hermione watched in horror as the ink bottle smashed into the table, splashing her, her bag, and everything on the table in black ink.

She turned around angrily with her wand raised at the person who bumped into her. Malfoy, of course it would be Draco Malfoy, she thought furiously. "Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed angrily, "That was a fresh bottle of ink! Do you realize how much that cost?"

Malfoy just smirked as he looked down at all of her ink splattered items. "Well, Granger," He twitted, "Next time, don't sit in the way of my path and we won't have this problem." Malfoy laughed and continued walking to the Transfiguration shelf. "Oh, and Granger," He said, turning around with his finger wiggling at his nose, "You have a little face on your ink." Laughing even harder he disappeared between the shelves.

Damn Malfoy, damn him and his bloody 'I am so almighty and you are nothing but the dirt on the gum on the bottom of my shoe.' Damn him!

Hermione turned back to her table, an angry scowl set on her face. She pointed at herself with her wand and muttered scourgify to clean all of the ink off of her. She then directed her wand at the table to clean it off the same way, when the diary's clean pages and cover stared at her. "How...," She whispered, picking up the diary and flipping through it quickly examining the cover and all of the pages yet again.

Nothing, not a drop of ink anywhere. It was impossible for the ink to have completely missed the diary. Everything else around it in all directions was almost completely black. But the diary... It was impossible.

Still staring at the book, Hermione aimed her wand at the table and vanished all of the ink. She quickly placed the diary into her overstuffed bag along with everything else and swiftly walked in the direction that Malfoy had wandered. As his blonde head came into view she ran up to him with a huge smile on her face.

Glancing at her suspiciously, Malfoy asked, "What do you want Granger? Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?" He gestured at the small pile of books on the table.

Hermione quickly hugged him and said, "Thank you!" before running off. Turning back only to see Malfoy throw off his cloak and set it on fire. Hermione laughed and slowed down to a walk as she headed up to the Gryffindor towers.

As she walked up one of the many staircases, she tried to figure out what kind of spell or charm that would allow the ink to be soaked up into the diary. Now she knew for a fact that there absolutely had to be written something in the diary. Why else would this Riddle person enchant the diary to do this? There was simply no other explanation.

Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady who was currently in deep conversation and sharing a bottle of cognac with her friends.

Clearing her throat, Hermione called out, "Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, but the password is **Migicanis**." The Fat Lady ignored her and told a joke to her friend. Hermione frowned impatiently, "Hello! I would like to go into my dormitory now!"

The Fat Lady gave her an angry scowl and swung open muttering about students having no manners now a days. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she clamored in through the hole. Her quick brown eyes scanned the common room looking for her friends. She briskly walked to the corner where they were having a game of Wizard's Chess.

Ron looked up at Hermione as Harry glared at the board with his eyebrow furrowed in thought. "How's it goin' Hermione? You have next year's homework finished yet," He snickered.

Hermione glared, "No Ronald, I do not." Shaking her head, she said, "Since you two are busy, I'll just talk to you about it later."

"Talk to us about what," Harry asked as he watched his knight fight Ron's bishop.

Hermione sighed, "It's nothing, really. I just discovered something about the diary. I will let you know once I know a bit more." A smile graced her lips, "And you will never guess who helped me out." Hermione's lips formed a smirk that even Draco Malfoy would be proud of.

"Who," Harry and Ron asked together.

"Draco Malfoy, pure blood extraordinaire," Hermione forced out through her laughter.

"What," Ron exclaimed! "You spoke to that jerk about the diary! What for?" His face began to turn a brilliant shade of red.

Harry ignored Ron and looked up at Hermione, "How did he help you? To be honest, he doesn't seem to be of the helpful sort. . . Especially to you." His bright green eyes showing nothing.

Hermione waved off Ron saying, "Oh hush, Ronald. I didn't actually speak to him about it." Turning to Harry, she began to explain. "He bumped into me earlier, quite on purpose no matter what he says. And that was how I figured it out!" She glanced down at her watch. "I'll explain more later, but I really must be off!" Hermione ran up the steps and disappeared in the girls dormitory.

Harry and Ron just looked at one another before shrugging and glancing back down at the board.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

Ron smiled, "You're in check."

"What," Harry exclaimed staring down at the board trying to figure out how he got himself into trouble, all thoughts about Hermione and Riddle's diary completely gone from his mind.

* * *

Up in her dormitory, Hermione had the diary open and ready at the foot of her bed. She was lying on her stomach, struggling with yet another bottle of ink. With a light pop the bottle opened. Dipping her the nib of her quill into the ink, she lightly dabbed the ink on a corner of the page watching as the ink glowed and disappeared. She did this several more times, before sliding off the bed to search her trunk. She just knew that she had a book about ink spells that she picked up for some light reading.

Returning to her bed with the book in hand, she began laying down on her stomach once more with her legs crossed and rocking back and forth above her. Hermione was just about to push the diary in front of her when she saw words begin to write themselves on the page. Her jaw dropped and she roughly grabbed the journal and yanked it to her.

'Are we having fun splattering ink all over my pages,' the diary asked.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as the ink then began to soak itself back into the book. Her eyes never left the book as she grabbed her quill and dipped it into the ink again. Her hands shook as she touched the tip to the book and began to write.

'Who is this,' She wrote. The ink faded back into the book after glowing for a millisecond.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' the book replied, 'and who might you be?'

Her eyes lit up as realization struck her. Of course, Tom Riddle's Diary! Perhaps the diary was just a juvenile tool for young girls to write in and have a companion speak back. This was the wizarding world and stranger things have happened.

'My name is Hermione Granger.'

'Hello, Hermione Granger,' the diary replied, 'It is a pleasure to meet you.'

The ink glowed before disappearing again. Hermione lifted the quill again and was about to write once more when ink began to glow on the pages once more.

'Might I ask how you came across my diary, Hermione Granger,' Tom Riddle requested.

Hermione dipped the nib back into the ink once more and began to tell Tom all about how Harry, Ron, and herself had found the diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and how she had spent several hours researching and attempting to learn all she could about this mysterious diary.

'Ah,' Said Riddle, 'I see. This is most peculiar, I must say.'

Hermione let out a small laugh. Of course this was peculiar! Actually, Hermione wasn't sure of peculiar was a meaningful enough word for the situation. Bizarre, perhaps? No, there has to be a strong word.

'So, tell me a bit more about yourself Hermione Granger. I wish to know all about you.'

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Hermione brought the quill down to the diary again and said, 'Well, there isn't really much to say. I'm in my second year of Hogwarts and my best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I'm often referred to as a book worm here at Hogwarts and I am constantly in the library. Hogwarts, A History is one of my favourite books. Oh, and this will seem like a rather strange detail to add, but I have excellent teeth! Both of my parents are dentists. (Dentists are muggle doctors for teeth.) And I am a muggle born and quite proud of it, no matter what all the Slytherins at school say.'

The ink faded into the book once more and new words did not reappear for several minutes.

'You sound like a very interesting, young girl, Miss Hermione Granger. I am very lucky to have met you.'

The ink faded once more.

'I suppose I should tell you a bit more about myself, as it is only fair.'

A bit more about himself? But, if this was only a diary, how. . .?

'As said, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. When I made this diary, I was in my seventh year of Hogwarts. I was a Slytherin, and I assure you, we are not all bad and blood prejudiced. I, myself, am a half-blood and I honestly could never get into the whole 'holier that thou' thing the other Slytherins were so fond of. I sincerely hope that you will not hold my house status against me. I, too, was considered the book worm of Hogwarts, when I attended. However, no one ever dared to call me one to my face. Apparently being a Slytherin has a few benefits. I remember Hogwarts, A History, we had the third edition during our time. What edition is yours? It is a very interesting read, I agree. I didn't really have friends at school, but I had a few acquaintances.'

Hermione sucked in a breath of shock. No friends, how sad!

'Why do you think you never had any friends, Tom? Oh, do you mind if I call you Tom?'

Hermione was too engrossed into all that he was saying to ask about how his essence had become apart of the diary.

'I have always loathed that name. I would prefer it if you would just call me Riddle, if that is not too much to ask. Miss. Hermione. Is it ok if I call you Hermione? It is such a beautiful name. You're parents must have been fans of Shakespeare.'

'Yes, they were. I got my love for literature from them.' Hermione smiled. 'You are the first to ever notice that fact.'

'Really,' Riddle asked, 'No offense to you, but your time must be filled with idiots. For anyone moron should have read "A Winter's Tale" by this time.'

'Perhaps, but you know how pure-bloods are. They shy away from anything muggle.'

'Ah, this is true, I must admit.'

Hermione looked down at her watch. It was almost time to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

'I am so sorry, Riddle, but I really must be off. I had promised to tell Harry and Ron everything I knew about this diary at dinner... Which is in exactly seven minutes. Bye.'

Hermione stood up and put on her Gryffindor robes as she tried to remember if she was to meet her friends in the common room or in the Great Hall. Well, she supposed, she would just have to go down and see.

Leaning down to close the diary and place it in her bag, she noticed Riddle's reply.

'Please, Hermione, tell no one of my secrets. I have worked so very hard to keep them to myself.'

Hermione bit down on her lip, unsure. She had promised Harry and Ron. . . Oh, perhaps she could lead them on for a little bit?

'Of course, Riddle. I understand. Good night.'

With those final words, Hermione snapped the book shut and shoved it in her beg before skipping down the steps from the Girls' Dormitory to the Common Room. Seeing that Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight, she made her way down to the Great Hall.

The smell of baked ham and chicken greeted Hermione as she walked in the Great Hall. Her stomach growled as she made her way down to the familiar red and black heads sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

By the time she sat down, Ron had filled his plate for a second time and it was already almost empty.

"Ow's tit gone Ermyneee," Ron asked with his mouth stuffed full with mashed potatoes. With his cheeks puffed out on both side the resemblance to a chipmunk was rather eery.

Holding back a giggle, Hermione attempted to glare at Ron sternly as she said, "Swallow your food Ron. I would rather eat my food than see yours."

With that, she filled her plate with green beans, mashed potatoes, a chicken breast, and a roll. As she drizzled gravy over her mashed potatoes, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Did you two finish Snape's essay for next week yet? I have yet to start mine, I feel so behind! I hope he doesn't notice by my paper that I have been slacking."

Harry grinned as he swallowed whatever it was that he had been eating. "'Mione, I'm sure you will have the essay done several days ahead of the due date. There is absolutely no way that he will think you are slacking."

"What's this," Ron asked, swallowing. "Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age, the book worm doesn't have her homework done for the month! Somebody call the Prophet!"

Hermione glare,"Honestly, Ron. You make it sound as if school work is all I do!"

Ron looked at her, his eyes incredulous. "It is all you do! Library, class, library, class! It's a wonder you have a life. I bet you haven't even looked at the diary yet." He laughed, nudging Harry.

Hermione and Ron glared at one another while Harry watched uneasily, his eyes flickering back forward trying to decide who would blow first.

"I'll have you know, Ronald Weasley that I have looked at the diary already! And I have discovered something about it. And I will NOT be telling you or Harry what it is. Instead, I will be doing my homework since I have seemingly nothing else to do!" Hermione's eyes flashed angrily as she stood up and left the Great hall without taking a bite of her dinner.

Well, there it is, chapter one! I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate a review. I will try to update with in the next two or three days. This one took me a day to write, but you know how life is. :)


End file.
